Alan Tracy Proposes
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: It had been 7 years since the Hood was stopped and now Alan and Tin-Tin are together. Now Alan wants to propose will it go down alright?


******Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

******One Shot**

* * *

**********Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**********Author's Note 2: I have made Tin-Tin have siblings and a friend. Because it had must of been hard to be the only girl besides her mother there.**

* * *

**********Introduction**

It had been 7 years since the Hood was stopped and now Alan and Tin-Tin are together. Now Alan wants to propose will it go down alright?

* * *

**Alan Tracy Proposes**

* * *

_2017_

* * *

Alan Tracy was 21 years old. He and his family ran the Thunderbirds big machines that fly to help people. He had been doing it since he was 14, 7 years ago. His partners were is brothers, Tin-Tin and Fermat. They really stuck together through some tough times. But had come up on top. Alan and Tin-Tin were dating since they were 15. Now he decided to propose. He got a ring with the help of Lady Penelope. In was a simple 10ct diamond ring that was silver.

Now they were having their yearly family barque with Brains, Parker, Kyrano, his wife, and 4 other daughters, Tin-Tin, Fermat. His family including his father Jeff and his brothers Scott, John Virgil and Gordon. They were going to make fun of his for this. But he didn't care he wanted to marry Tin-Tin.

"Everyone I need your attention", Alan says loudly

Everyone stops and looks at him if he was crazy they were having fun diving into the pool. Lady Penelope winked at him knowing what he was up too.

"I have something to say to Tin-Tin. I have loved you for years we grow up together. When I went away for school and you stayed behind I missed you so much. Then when we were 14 we saved Tracy Island, and London and everything the Hood did. I couldn't have done it without you by my side. You have been by my side constant since then we have had missions together, when I was hurt or sick and when we got together I was the happiest man alive. I don't care who your Uncle is. I love you and that is all that matters. I would do anything for you, you just have to ask. What I am trying to say Tin-Tin will you marry me?" Alan ask bending down on one knee in front of her

Tin-Tin has tears in her eyes. That was a beautiful speech. She really loved him so there was only one answer.

"Yes. Alan Tracy I will marry you", Tin-Tin says

Alan puts the ring n her finger and kisses her. Everyone cheers and his brother whistle.

"Nice speech son. You remind me of proposing for your mother", Jeff says shaking his son's hand

"Thanks dad", Alan says

"He even asked my permission to marry my youngest daughter. He is a good man. She I said yes. Congratulations", Kyrano says shaking Alan's hand and hugging his daughter

So does he wife.

"Looks like are brother is finally grown up", Scott says

"He asked daddy's permission to marry her that's the way to do it", John says

"Looks like he has been holding out on us", Virgil says

"We would have helped him", Gordon says

"Leave him alone boys. No need to tease the newly engaged couple", Jeff says putting a stop to it

"How did you get a ring?" Scott asks

"I asked Lady Penelope for assistants. She was happy to do so. The only ones who knew I was proposing were Kyrano, Parker and Lady Penelope. I made sure it was kept a secret so you wound spoil it. Because you can't keep a secret to save your lives", Alan says with a smile

"It was a honour helping you Alan. I must say the ring looks good on you Tin-Tin. I must say. It fits you perfectly", Lady Penelope says smiling

"Thank you", Tin-Tin says smiling brightly

"Congratulations Mr Tracy I think you will be happy together", Parker says shaking his hand

"Thanks Parker", Alan says

"Congratulations Alan", his best friend says

"Thanks Fermat. I have something to ask you too. Will you be my best man?" Alan asks

"Th-tha-thank you. I…I..w…ill", he stuttered

Alan shakes his hand, "Thank you. Scott, John, Vigil and Gordon will you be my groomsmen?"

"Of course little bro we can't make you full up on your wedding day", Gordon replies ruffling Alan's hair

All his brothers come and clap him on the back saying congratulations.

Tin-Tin's sisters hug her and gasp at the pretty ring. It was perfect. Tin-Tin had 4 older sisters and her best friend Lucy Miller.

"Lucy will you be my maid of honour?" she asks her friend

"I will. As long as you don't make me wear pink", Lucy teases

"I promise. Sisters do you want to be my brides maids?" Tin-Tin asks

"Yes we will", they say hugging her

Jeff watched with a smile on his face. Alan was happy and was going to get married. He had finally grown up and was taking charge of his life. He was going to get married and Tin-Tin would really be a part of the family. He smiled this had been a great day. His son was getting married and he couldn't help thinking of his wife when he asked her to marry him. It was nearly the same as what Alan had done. Boy did he miss her. Alan grow up without a mother but he turned out well like the other boys. He was a Tracy after all.

"Dad you will have to get in contact with my Uncles and Aunts they will need to be here for the wedding", Alan says breaking him out of his thoughts

"I will do that. Don't you worry. Just enjoy this time together when your engaged", Jeff replies

Alan smiles at his father and goes back over to Tin-Tin and kisses her cheek and pulls her into his arms.

"This was a perfect time to propose", Tin-Tin says

"I wanted to do it among family and I did. It took me months to find the perfect time to ask you and today felt right", Alan says

"I love you Alan", Tin-Tin says kissing him

"I love you too", Alan replies kissing her back

Everyone claps again and wolf whistles. But the couple don't pay any attention they were too caught up in their own little world of happiness. Like the way it should be…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I might do a sequel:)**


End file.
